Khr Pokemon Collision!
by VampHibari
Summary: The Vongolas were having a grand party but after they all fell asleep in their rooms. Suddenly when they wake up thy find themselves as... Pokemons! trying to save the Vongola region in pokemon! What will they have to face? Maybe pairing with original khr characters... so a bit of romance
1. Chapter 1

Katekyo Hitman Reborn Pokemon Collision!

Hey Minna-sans! This is gonna be my new series that I will collide which is KHR with Pokemon! I love khr but just like a hour ago, I watched a pokemon episode that randomly came out on youtube (LOL)! But I cant really decide on which pokemon to assign as khr or trainer… So I read some collision of pokemon/khr by other authors which I highly enjoyed. I decided to try it and why not?

This isn't a real chapter but what characters are what. I will quickly make the real story after deciding so if you have any pokemon suggestion please do review or send a message to tell me…

Pick for each!

Hibari- Umbreon/Sneasel/Zorua/Shinx/Luxio

Tsuna- Eevee/Pikachu/Mincinno

Gokudera- Growlithe/Houndour

Yamamoto- Oshawott/Piplup

Mukuro- Hoothoot/Murkrow/Espeon

Chrome- Hoothoot/Ralts(gardevoir)/?

Ryohei- Charmander/Chimchar/Pansear

Lambo- Mareep

Acrobaleno- trainers? Sorry I cant think of any pokemon that will fit them so please help me with that

Fon- Meinshao/Meinfoo

Colonello-?

Reborn-?

Verde-?

Lal-?

Skull-?

Mammon-?

Varia- I don't know for them either

Xanxus-?

Bel-Deino

Squalo-?

Lussuria-?

Levi-?

Byakuran- Purrlion/

Okay that's all and it must be:

**First evolution (except Acrobalenos maybe)**

**Cute and fluffy maybe**

**NOT FISH TYPE! MUST BE ABLE TO COME OUT ON WATER!**

Please review and help me pick a pokemon for each or choose from the choices I gave~


	2. Chapter 2

Khr Pokemon Collision Prologue

Hey Minna-sans! Thank you to those two people who reviewed on the question I asked and I really wish everyone who views this please review it also. Okay anyways this is the PROLOGUE where everything begins… like an ALPHA! You minna-sans if you don't know what alpha means it's the beginning LOL. So I guess I will start this in a bit of an awkward way but thank you for reviewing:

Orcux

Amaya Ishimoto

lonelyxdream

kagamine0410

Una que pasaba por aqui

You guys are the first five reviewers so far and I hope you readers will review it like them too!

Okay that's start this ne~

It all starts at the Vongola party hosted in Kokuyo Gang Territory (Don't ask me why it's there. It just is)

Everyone was invited including the acrobalenos, the milliefiores, the vongolas, and the kokuyo gang because it's at their territory.

Everyone was having a grand night. Chikusa and Ken were hanging out with Chrome and MM, Mammon and Skull were talking about their grand lives of money and dares, Yamamoto and Ryohei were hanging out with Gokudera while Lambo was busy eating food, and Colonello was having a nice time with Lal Mirch.

The only person that wasn't having fun but was scared of the place was the one and only dame-uke (LOL) TSUNAYOSHI SAWADA!

The reason why he wasn't having fun was because he was outside. Not only that, but there were 6 people with him. He didn't mind one of them but the other five were VERY difficult for him. Those 6 people are the ultra hot semes:

**Hibari Kyouya**, _the infamous carnivorous prefect of Namimori_ (16 years old)

**Mukuro Rokudo**, _the mysteries mist sadist that strikes others with his trident and six gates of hell illusions_ (16 years old)

**Fon Hibari**, _older brother of the carnivorous prefect and the charismatic Chinese martial_ _artist _(17 years old)

**Byakuran Milliefiore**, _the hot and sadistic sweet tooth seme of the Milliefiore Familigia_ (16 years old)

**Reborn Chaos**, _the Sadistic Spartan who is the world's greatest hitman _(17 years old)

**Verde Chaos**, _the younger twin of the world's greatest hitman and the world's greatest mad scientist or also called the Einstein's reincarnation. _(17 years old)

Tsuna didn't mind them if they were just normal but sadly they are NOT normal! They were all glaring each other around Tsuna, pressuring him with those harsh auras. Currently Tsuna is 15 years old and he did not like his life so far from too much… '_Love_' that he was getting from mostly sadistic, weird, strongest MALE of Japan/Italy/ and some other places…

Tsuna decided he when he gets home safely if possible, he will go to his room lock his door with 18 locks and a steel wall, window block with steel or iron protection, cover his room with sound proof materials, and go to sleep peacefully.

While Tsuna was thinking of his happy life when he gets home the hot semes…

"Oi herbivores get out of my sight. He's mine and mine alone so get the fuck out" growled Hibari.

"Kufufu Oya skylark hasn't your mother teach you to ever share" smirked Mukuro.

"Kyouya sharing is caring" smiled Fon.

"Hahaha birdy should share" chuckled Byakuran.

"Fufufu if you all don't get away from Tsunayoshi, I'm experimenting on you all" smirked Verde.

While they were all against each other suddenly a very dark and gloomy aura came along…

"Oi you little brats, Dame-Tsuna is mine so go back to your mothers" growled Reborn, taking out his famous guns that he uses for "Chaos Shot" (I made it up but from a chapter in manga where he became an adult and destroyed the boulders into the word chaos… yea)

"Fufufu Reborn, I am your twin so therefore I am the same age to you and old enough to be treated as a pre-adult stage in life" stated Verde smirking his way through his smart words.

Reborn glared at Verde but Verde only smirked back.

While the vicious ones were fighting, Tsuna decided to go to his house and go to sleep in his room after locking everything in the process. So he took his HDWM pill and flew over to his house. It seemed quite… However it was wrong. Keyword: Seemed. Tsuna opened the door and everything had its light off. He decided he'll just go to his bed, so he walked up the stairs into his bedroom. It was dark and nothing was able to seen. Tsuna sighed and turned on the light and his room was clean and nothing 'seme-like' life form was in his room.

"Finally some peace and silence" sighed Tsuna in relief.

He dressed into his regular clothes to go to sleep and finally locked all 18 locks in the door and also a steel wall in front so Reborn wont barge in, shut the window with steel so it won't be broken down by Hibari, and activated sound proof wall that Giannini finally and successfully created for the first time in like decades! (A few weeks LOL) After every preparation of those things was done Tsuna decided to go to bed until he heard something in his closet.

"HIEEE! W-What was that" squealed Tsuna in fear. He is 15 years old and he was still afraid of his closet… what a man.

Tsuna got a broom that came out of nowhere (he was influenced by Mukuro a bit too much) and decided after he opens the closet he will hit or at least do something with the broom (how desperate of him to use the broom *sweat drop*)

Tsuna closed his eyes and opened the closet and as he used all his power to hit something.

FWISH!

The broom had two new holes to it and Tsuna opened his eyes and paled. Inside there were the whole Vongola (guardians and Varia) including the acrobaleno (Except Aria, Luce, or Uni) and Byakuran, excluding the kokuyo gang.

"H-HIEE! H-How did you guys-"before Tsuna could stutter out a complete sentence Gokudera yelled, "G-GOMENASAI JUUDAIME! I-I didn't know that you wanted to be alone! Reborn-san said you need a loyal person with you so I came along but it seems like I have been a disturbance! I WILL COMMIT SEPPUKU FOR YOU JUUDAIME!" as soon as he said that he took out a knife and before stabbing himself Yamamoto grabbed it and said, "MaaMaa Gokudera chill"

"YOU BASEBALL IDIOT! WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU HERE ANYWAYS!" yelled Gokudera.

"Because you are here and I wanted to be with you" smiled the goofy boy. Gokudera blushed but he still cussed out profanity and Yamamoto just laughed.

"B-Bossu I-I came along because Mukuro onii-san said that you might want a midnight snack so I brought some food" said Chrome shyly.

"Kufufufu that's right Tsunayoshi must want some midnight snack" smirked Mukuro with an evil intent leaking out of his dark, devious aura.

"Pineapple, you better not do anything to my possession" growled Hibari, taking out his tonfa.

"Oh my~ Guys don't fight" chuckled Byakuran.

"No fighting here" said Fon in a serious tone.

"Waaaah! F-Fon is mad!" said Skull while Mammon was quiet and just checking his bank account.

"Quiet Kora!" shouted Colonello but after Lal Mirch smack him and said, "You're the loud one you baka!"

"VOOII its stuffy here! GET THE FUCK OUT YOU FUCKING BRATS! I'M GOING TO SUFFOCATE FROM GETTING SQUISHED BY BUNCH OF BRATS!" yelled Squalo.

"Trash shut up" growled Xanxus.

"Shishishi Prince is not happy with this treatment" said Bel.

"Sempai You're not a prince. Nothing but a fake." spoke Fran in a monotone way, earning himself some knives stuck to his froggy hat.

"Fufufu it seems my invention worked well" smirked Verde.

"Oi you teleported us to the wrong location in the room" said Reborn putting his gun away from shooting the broom, that's right, Reborn shot the broom twice so he can avoid getting smacked with a broom by Tsuna.

"Oi boss isn't happy here" said Levi trying to please Xanxus.

"Oh my~ Stuffed with cute boys isn't so bad~" said Lussuria.

"Gpya! Lambo-sama wants grape flavor candy" whined Lambo.

Tsuna sighed and got them out of the closet and now they were everywhere.

"What am I going to do with you guys" face palmed Tsuna as he sighed from stress. Gokudera started panicking while Yamamoto tried to calm him down. Chrome was panicking while Mukuro tried soothing her from panicking. Hibari rolled his eyes and Tsuna. Skull and Mammon apologized and went to a part of the room to talk together. Bel and Fran joined Skull and Mammon. Squalo and Xanxus were having fights again. Verde and Reborn were smirking while Fon was just smiling. Lussuria was just being gay while Levi tried to please his boss again. Lambo was still crying for grape flavor candy. Ryohei was just yelling extreme. Colonello was getting disciplined by Lal Mirch.

Tsuna thought and thought and said, "If you guys be quiet then we can all just sleep here"

Reborn, Hibari, Verde, Mukuro, and Byakuran smirked with much devious intent behind their backs. Fon was smiling because to him it seemed like a good way to hang out. Varia didn't mind and so did the acrobalenos.

Tsuna sighed in relief for solving one problem but there was another to be resolved. Tsuna had to remove his bed to… space yea… and all his other stuffs to make space (LOL) now there were many futons on the floor.

Hibari, Reborn, Byakuran, Mukuro, and Verde all frowned because their futons were the farthest ones from Tsuna's and Fon's was right next to Tsuna's. Colonello and Lal Mirch slept together. Yamamoto and Gokudera decided to squish together to sleep. Squalo grumbled but slept close with Xanxus. Lussuria fell asleep right away while Levi was nearly asleep. Bel slept alone like a royalty while Skull, Mammon, and Fran slept all together. Lambo slept in Tsuna's arms. Ryohei fell asleep because he was extremely tired.

They all said oyasumi and fell asleep…

The last thing they thought of was peace in their dreams…

000000000018270000000000

The next morning…

Tsuna woke up and he felt better than ever.

"Ohayo everyone-!" Tsuna lost his words after he opened his eyes after stretching… He was in a forest that he never seen or known of.

"HIEEE W-Where am I!"

Suddenly right after he felt panic…

"Herbivore why are you yelling in the morning"

Tsuna for once felt happy. It was Hibari's voice.

"Hibari-san! Do you know where we are- HIEEE!" Tsuna felt like fainting now. In front of him wasn't Hibari but an umbreon! He knew what it was because when he was young he played a game called pokemon which he loved so much.

"WAH! AN UMBREON!" yelled Tsuna. He tried to run but he couldn't. it didn't feel normal.

"Herbivore it's me. And it's not only me who became this… form. How do you know what this is" Hibari was not happy, definitely not.

"Kufufu it seems the skylark isn't happy"

Tsuna turned to see Mukuro but he was right. It was an Espeon. Tsuna decided he's gonna run. So he attempted his escape but he couldn't.

"Herbivore did you just try to run" glared the Umbreon.

"HIEEEE N-No" said Tsuna but he thought, _'dammit why won't these two leg move'_

"Kufufu that's because you have to move in all four Tsunayoshi" smirked the Espeon.

"WHAT! I can't run in all four!"

Tsuna started to panic until he felt something pick him up from behind. He looked to see who it was and it was a mienshao.

"A-A MIENSHAO?" said Tsuna horrified because he had no idea what was happening.

"Oh my so this one is Tsunayoshi" said the mienshao.

"Of course I am Tsuna! Anyways who are you guys!" yelled Tsuna already panicking.

"Well I too am confused. But you look rather cute in this form"

Tsuna didn't understand the mienshao a single bit. He struggled and he was set free and he tried running in all four which he failed at first but got the hang of. He found a like and when he looked into it he finally fainted…

The last thing he remembered was… he saw an eevee in the reflection of the water.

End of Prologue… or Chapter one LOL…

**Please review guys! Because reviews are like my energy hahaha but seriously. Also if you have facebook then like "VampHibari-Sensei of Fanfiction" and be updated for my fanfic news**.

_Preview of Chapter 1…_

"_U-Ugh am I finally a human" muttered Tsuna as he opened his eyes he saw the same three pokemons at his sight..._

"_Tsunayoshi are you alright" asked the mienshao._

"_H-Hie! A-A mienshao!" said Tsuna (déjà vu LOL)_

"_It's me Fon" smiled the mienshao._

_Tsuna stood up and said, "H-Haha this must be a dream" then he head butted a tree and fell to the ground in pain while Hibari snorted, Fon worried, and Mukuro was cracking up._

"_It's not a dream herbivore" snorted Hibari._

"_N-No way! W-Why are we a pokemon!"_

_Suddenly…_

"_I can explain that dame-Tsuna"_

_They all looked to the place where the voice came from and Tsuna widened his eyes._

"_I-Is that you Reborn!"_

_The figure smirked and said, "Chaos"_

_Full will come out in chapter 1_

Wonder what pokemon Reborn might be? Then…

**REVIEW AND LIKE FACEBOOK PAGE "VampHibari-Sensei of Fanfiction"**


End file.
